Updates
The game has changed a lot over the course of its evolution. Big changes(Adventure), Major changes(New areas), Minor changes(Quests), and even the ninja changes(okay, they never tell us about them, we have to find out later about those). All in all, keeping track of everything can be difficult, and while not overly relevant its still nice to see how the game has grown into what it is now. So, in reverse chronological order(newest first), we'll bring them to you! *Note: An update applies not just to game changes, but game news as they're providing an update on what they're up to. 10/11/17 Update For those who aren’t aware, the game’s been dead for a while now, but hope has arrived! There is an app developer who is in the process of acquiring and taking over the game, and actually developing the long awaiting mobile version! More details to come! 12/17/2014 Update! Christmas Special Event Are you ready to explore the mysterious land up north? From 12/17 ~ 1/18, an elegant party will be hosted at “Crystal City”, located on the northern end of Feludia! Many adventurers will dress up for this big event! There might be a lot offighting actions going on, so armors and weapons are recommended. You should be able to find a lot of nice treasures there! At the same time, Rufa and Leemo seem to be planning something new. It seems like our heroine quest adventures will continue! Get ready for the big X’mas event plus many new updates! Christmas Special Event: 12/17 ~ 1/18 X’mas Update: 1) Christmas Decor up for sale! 2) Winter special location: Crystal Party 3）New crafting materials (Available only in the special winter location) 4) 12/17 ~ 12/20 X’mas decor & Chicken Steaks 25% off! Game update: 1) Heroine Quests 53 ~ 58 update 2) New Farming feature added 3) A New Special Store now open! Game changes: 1) Defeat all 3 bosses in a location to unlock the next location! 2) Location mastery will now unlock new routes and bosses. Ninja Update *Bounty Quests no longer store an extra day. *Bosses have their chests & items re-organized *Sets have had their bonuses adjusted 11/20/2013 Update! Game Updates: 1) New Heroine Quests added. 2) Several balancing changes were made. 3) Bounty Quest Adjustment: Players will only get bounties for enemies that can be unlocked via Heroine Quest. 4) Added first kill bonus to several existing enemies that appears in heroic route. ---- 11/10/2014 Update Halloween Event is ending today! ---- 10/22/2014 Update! New Heroine Quests! --- 10/07/2014 Update! Updates include: Halloween Event again! This time a Limited Time Adventure Location! Ninja Update: When clicking to buy an orb, the HP bar disappears as well now. ---- 9/24/2014 Update! Updates include: - Hero Routes - New Heroine Quests - New Rare/Epic Hammers - 20% off on adventure items *Ninja Updates: **White flag now appears in Arena, giving the option to "Surrender" instead of continuing the fight. **Some gear bonuses were modified to give a bonus when using certain swords. **At least 1 sword's ADP was adjusted slightly. (haven't found others yet{only went through master swords} **1 item was re-named(Wig to Wig(Blonde) to correspond with new items introduced(Wig(Black)) ---- 8/27/2014 Update *Heroine Quests has been released *Font size was changed *New goals were introduced and as such the previous goals have been all changed., specifically those regarding bosses. *Entry into Adventure locations has changed, due to Heroine Quests *Heroic Route Icon has been added(but not yet access) *New Icon/buff to enemy. If you stun them, they are immune to stun for 1-3 turns. ---- 7/10/2014 *Increased the speed at which crafts are picked up & laid down. *Can collect sword as soon as picked up, not have to wait for flash to finish. ---- 6/24/2014 Hammer All now available for usage in players workshop. ---- 6/19/2014 Game Updates *- Significant UI and balance changes have been made in preparation for the upcoming "Heroine Quest” mode in adventure and the mobile version of Sword Quest. *- “Hammer All” feature is now available in your friends’ workshops! *- Significantly reduced the crafting time of beginner materials. Sell price for all swords have been adjusted accordingly. *- Token value for everything in the game is now 10 times of original. Existing tokens for all players have been multiplied by 10. *- You can ONLY get extra table spaces by purchasing them in the shop. As a result, tables are now on sale for ridiculously low prices. *- You can now hammer swords anytime before they are picked up. *- Increased the chance of getting higher ranked swords when crafting. *- Kingdom Quests are no longer repeatable and provide much better rewards. *- Removed “Timer Hammer” and “Key Hammer” from the shop. You have the option to skip crafting time by clicking on items on your table. *- Quests are now accepted manually in the “Quest” button. *Ninja Updates: **Font has been changed in game. **Removed the checkmark shown when completing an action, replaced with a down arrow, but can click anywhere to continue. **Put a limit of 5 purchases on Black Market. **Several Basic Decor Sets were changed from coin to token purchases, and the 4/6 of the Vacation Decors were changed from token to coin purchases. **Changed the price to purchase orbs in Adventure & Arena battles **Changed the icons for Goals, Workshop, & Adventure. **Changed the layout/choice selection for Adventure Store, Inventory, (Workshop) Craft, Sword, Shop, Decor **Added new Goals. **Changed the way you collect hammers & may hammer a craft(and have it count), even after completion. **Relic Quality & Fusion hours needed changed. **Arena difficulty increased. **Goals were given a #. **Swords no longer have the finishing cloth to show it is done. **Removed Critical Hits. ** Candy quests give tokens upon completion. ** Modified the bonuses from green nodes in various locations. ** Can now hammer your friends swords even after done(and have it count)... so basically can hammer any sword with anything until it is picked up. ** The time until a treasure chest will open automatically has been decreased. ** The design of the brown bar, where node/enemy names go has been changed. ** Lengthened the time required for fusion or for crafting for some swords. ** Now able to purchase Apples as a consumable. ** The seal, "Not Enough Friends QQ" was removed ** Several Hammers have been changed. Such as Recovery(friends now), Demon(higher Q & CP), Energy(multiple times), Chocolate Loaf(1 hr speed up) ---- 3/4/2014 Game Update #Pet “Damgun”’s skill has been changed to 66%(up from 50%) chance of dealing extra damage equal to 40%/45%/50%/55%/60%(up from 30%/35%/40%/45%/50%) of your group AP when you match Guard Orbs. #All “single” status-effect-guarding pet skills have their chances improved by 10%. #Added 2 entry-level goals for the Arena. #The difficulty in Arena Master Challenge has been slightly reduced. Players will now be placed against slightly weaker opponents than before. #Adventure materials and components sold in the shop have been moved from Adventure to Workshop. #Special hammers are now purchased by a single charge instead of being 5 charges per purchase. hammer pricing has been adjusted accordingly. #Happy Hammer now grants +8 mastery(up from +5) per hit, and Apprentice Hammer now grants +4 mastery(up from +3) per hit. #Daily Wheel has been removed and replaced by Daily Bonus. You will get better rewards for every consecutive logins. After 5 days of consecutive logins, you will continue to get the highest reward possible for every consecutive login afterwards! ##Ninja Update: Some goals have had their rewards changed. ##(NU): Font and size changed for most text displayed. ---- 1/29/2014 Game Changes: *Arena Prize costs have been reduced. *The number of Sword Dusts per CP have been increased. ---- 1/27/2014 Update: Arena! Arena is introduced, with daily challenges, prizes & ranked prizes, and even other game updates! *1) Arena is now available for all adventurers level 11 and above! 2) The number of swords saved in workshop will boost your HP and AP in the arena. 3) Participate in Ranked Battle for at least 3 times a day to receive Arena Points! 4) Spend Arena Points to buy Chaos Shards and brand new arena gear! 5) Enter the Daily Challenge to compete in the brand new survival mode combat! 6) First entry to the Daily Challenge is free everyday. 7) Daily Challenge can only be played up to a maximum of 3 times a day. Changes 1) Players will now receive more Sword Dusts for higher CP contribution each week. 2) When connecting Guard Orbs, Damgun now has a 50% chance to deal higher AP damage(before: 100% chance to deal lower DP damage). 3) Demoralized effect now cures after winning a battle. 4) Items now show what type of item they are when you receive them. *Ninja update: Size of the game was made a little smaller and background image was changed *(NU): A language button was added to the bottom, so players can change languages if need be. *(NU): An "Issue Report" button was added to the bottom, to make it easier for players to report problems. *(NU): Opening your own chest will now give you coins as well. ---- 1/13/2014 Update: *Message Center & Gifting system has arrived. Send a gift daily. *You may cancel sword trades at any time(A wiki suggestion!) *Elemental bonuses have been rebalanced. *Ninja update: Monster & boss damages have been modified. *Ninja update: Status Icons were made smaller, & now, when AP or DP is modified because of a status effect, the numbers are shown in red. *Ninja update(unsure when these happened). Name(s) and sell prices were changed for some swords. *Ninja update(unsure when it exactly happened). Equipment sets in Arena were given titles. ---- 12/25/2013 Update: Sword Contest finished for the season. ---- 12/18/2013 Update: Removed separate CP lines for crits or friend hammers. Now all CP is added up and displayed in 1 total. *Ninja Update: Re-organized the materials. Adventure materials were previously all in front, now put at the end of their respective table spaces. ---- 11/20/2013. Ninja update. Increased allowed charges for the Soul Hammers. ---- 11/21/2013. Limited Max # of Friends that you can have at 1 time, and # of spins. ---- 11/14/2013 Pandemonium has been released. *Ninja Update: Button to ask for help with swords has been moved to the craft menu. ---- 11/7/2013 Update: Game Changes:(Note: Saving Swords is still a huge part of the game and future features will make it even more important). *Took out requirements for weaponizing. No longer need to have saved the sword & can weaponize any sword at any level. *Several swords were given newly balanced stats because of the new rules. *You will need to have saved a sword before you can submit it for the Sword Contest *The rank has been added to the sword cards, and other sword related U-I changes. *The Sell button has been changed. *Halloween Event Notice #Event will end in 1 week. #Rainbow candies will be good for only 1 week after the event ends. #Candy Feast is preserved well and will be good indefinitely. Ninja Updates: *When you go to the Sell button Icon. The sword icons have been changed. *1 new one shows you how many, if you do, unsaved icons. *Another new one shows all of your swords, and how many you have, with the weaponized ones in grey font. ---- 10/25/2013: Update: Halloween Party was added. This included a new special decor. Ninja Update: *Healing Potion now heals for 25% HP, Panacea 50% HP, and Elixir of Life for 100% HP. *Bounty Quests for levels were modified. ---- 10/17/2013 Ninja Update: *Place 1-3 in Sword Contest now provide an additional prize of 3-1 pieces of Sword Master Realm 10/15/2013 Ninja Updates: *Sword Contest wording changed from Ranking 60% to Ranking 60-79% and Ranking 80% to Ranking over 80%. *When submitting a sword, it now tells you the sword will be consumed. *Bounty Quest now shows pictures of the boss & monsters to go with the text. ---- 10/02/2013 - Ninja Update: *Icons for Workshop, Basement, & Adventure have been given a green background. *Icon for Goals has been changed to have a yellow backgroudn with a Star. *In the Workshop, the Stamina Icon has been moved to the top right and only shows the current stamina you have, instead of */**. *In the loading screen, the solid bar is now filled with a light blue color as it gets closer to completion. *The loading screen to enter the Workshop from Adventure has changed. *Screen for displaying a sword has changed. *Ender's healing skill animation has changed. *Graphic for Lemo, during Saving Swords, & Candy for Goals, has changed. Presume Rocky has as well. ---- 08/08/2013 - Ninja Updates: Various typos fixed. ---- 07/25/2013 UPDATE: Game Update: - New Location: Skyland has been unlocked! - Location windows now provide additional info such as enemies and possible loot. - We are still hard at work on brand new features such as gem socketing, gifting, new challenge area, brand new rank of swords, and many more! Please stay tuned for all of these exciting new features in the near future! *Ninja Update: There is now a large red "X" over the accessory slot if a party member becomes inactive in Adventure. *Ninja Update: Rare Enemies drop 1 less stone than before. 3->2; 2->1. *NInja Update: Next level of Bounty Quests(40+) were released, includes Rare Monsters *New Update: Deman 1k & Majin had an increase in difficulty. *Ninja Update: Rare Items in Adventure Shop now unlocks from 1 to 4 Star Mastery dependent upon Zone. *Ninja Update(Unsure if was this week, but was recent): Sword display images were made smaller. ---- 07/17/2013 UPDATE: We've fixed a temperature bug that made the recent temperature change seem more severe than it actually is. We feel that a change to temperature is needed to bring back one of the core mechanics in the game. That being said, we have reviewed and immediately responded to player feedbacks by tuning back temperature effects slightly. We have also reverted the speed in which temperatures change back to what it was before. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. ---- 07/16/2013 UPDATE: *Added tips for adventure combat. *Increased the effectiveness of temperatures on crafting swords so temperature matters once again! *Increased the rate of temperature change over time by 50%. *Several Goal rewards have been changed for balancing issues. *New location "Skyland" next week! *Ninja Updates: **Hovering mouse over items in collection pages tells you what makes them. **Amount of swords can keep capped at 999, if you currently have more, it will not be added. **Imperial Defender changed to Imperial Deflector ---- 07/03/2013 UPDATE! *Soul Guidance & Goals! *Earn great rewards by achieving "Goals"! *The addition of "Goals" will make Sword Quest more approachable and easier to learn by giving players more of an objective, without compromising any of the players freedom to approach the game differently! *Use Soul Shards and Soul Gems to recharge the brand new Soul Hammer! Using the Soul Hammer will add quality to your sword and accelerate crafting time! *Soul Hammers can be upgraded to add even more quality to your swords! *The 1 minute preperation time can now be skipped by hammering it yourself. *Pet special abilities have been slightly retuned to make sure every pet is more on par with each other in terms of usefulness. *We are working on brand new contents that will focus on the "Challenge" part of the game. *Ninja Updates: **The animation for finishing a sword has changed. **Advanced Crafting now only requires Level 2 Mastery. **The price for repairing Rank-A, Rank-M, Rank-AA, Rank-S & Rank-SS have been decreased. **Hammer Price Changes: Magic Hammer- 2,000 coins from 2,500. Happy Hammer - 25 Tokens from 30. Miracle Hammer - 15 from 20. Time Hammer - 20 from 15(Yes, it was raised) **Finishing time has been removed. **Rare Items in Adventure appear in the Adventure Store earlier than the 4 star now, and prices have been lowered on some items. **Definitions has been removed from the game in lieu of Goals. ---- 06/24/2013 UPDATE! Rise of the Pets: Pets now have unique abilities that grow even stronger as they level up! *Can now purchase pets with Smith Tokens *-Fixed a bug that caused enemies to use healing skills repeatedly after an interruption. *Ninja Update: Text speed in Adventure has been increased. *Ninja Update: Text size for Bounty Quests has been decreased and the info has been put more to the side. ---- 05/31/2013 UPDATE! A nautical chart found in the Abyssal Sea shows the way to the Demon Isle. Beyond the Hellgate on the isle, what would raise the most interest of a true sword seeker? Would it be the leader of a rising demonic army, a resurrecting demon god or the Devilish sword master who remains undefeated after a thousand years of countless battles. Enter "Hellgate" to explore a world unknown to mankind! *Ninja Update - HP of all enemies in Training Dojo, Mysterious Mountain, Orc Camp, & Cavern of Ancient Ruins all had their HP lowered. ---- 05/16/2013 UPDATE!: ALIEN INVASION: The expedition teams sent out to investigate the recent meteor shower incident have lost contact with the rest of the world! Are you brave enough to find out what happened to the expedition teams? Travel to the Impact Site to meet the greatest challenge yet! BOUNTY UPDATE: Due to recent crisis and the imminent danger of species becoming extinct, there will no longer be bounties on rare enemies. ---- 05/09/2013 UPDATE!: NEWS: The Adventurer Guild is now handing out bounty prizes for defeating all of the targets on a wanted list! There will be a new wanted list everyday, and the good news is that there is no time limit to complete it! METEOR REPORT: A huge meteor shower has hit a fairly populated island in the southeast yesterday! A research team as well as a fully equipped expedition team have been dispatched from the kingdom immediately. Strangely, no news have gotten out from the island at this point. ---- 04/25/2013 UPDATE! Game Changes: - New decor set: Bahamut's Domain - New Hammer: "Bahamut Hammer" will be rewarded for completing "Bahamut's Domain" decor set - Added several effect animations to enemy skills. - Fixed a bug which prevented Soul Metal and Soul Forge from being used when performing fusions using adventure swords. Coming soon: - Adventure daily quests: Bounties - New Location: Impact Site - More uses of Soul Metal and Soul Forge will be introduced in the near future. ---- 04/23/2013 UPDATE!: Dear fans, it has been a while since our last preview. We have been diligently working on "Pet Skills" as well as various new updates. As you can see here, every pet has its own special skill. The skill becomes stronger as your pets level up. Below are some more skills that we are currently working on: - 5x attack orb does 2x damage - * or more Black Orbs can be connected to perform an attack - Instead of turning black, Miracle Orbs will become a random orb when it does not make any connection - Heal * HP when you make any connection - Increase XP gained after defeating an enemy by * % The pet skill update will be released in several weeks. Prior to that, we will be opening up new "locations" as well as other "new contents". Please enjoy and stay tuned for new patches in the near future! ---- 03/26/2013 UPDATE!: Another new location has been unlocked! Find out what secrets lie beneath the deadly sea! Challenge and salvage the rare treasures of the abyss! ---- 03/11/2013 UPDATE!: The dust-ridden basement has been cleaned up by your assistant! - Every smith will now have free access to their workshop's basement for more sword crafting space! - Basement upgrades are available in the shop! - Your resting pets will now hang out in your workshop and basement! ---- 02/25/2013 UPDATE!: A new location has been unlocked! Explore Dragon Archipelago and challenge the Dragon King himself today! ---- 02/07/2013 UPDATE!: 1. Enemy durability damage can now be blocked by guarding in combat. 2. Players no longer lose a turn when the board is full with orbs. 3. Maximum turns allowed in one battle has been extended to 12 turns, up from 10. 4. All players now have a passive 5% chance to dodge all enemy damage attacks. 5. Attack damage for special orbs have been reduced to 1.5x for 3 orbs and 2x for 4 orbs. 6. Instead of wasting mastery points, players will get another loot on discovery zones when their mastery is maxed out. 7. New Item: Key Hammer has been added in the shop for those who can't wait to see what's inside their treasure chests. ---- 01/23/2013 UPDATE!: - New Location: Canyon of Immortality! - Durability of weaponized swords have been buffed. - The 10th turn of a battle is now marked as "Last Turn" in red letters. - Removed Discard button in "Equipped Swords" list. - Several minor UI improvements 01/21/2013 UPDATE!: Dear Sword Quest Fans, After an extensive amount of testing and optimization, we are proud to announce the official launch of the long-awaited "Adventure Mode"! With this latest expansion, you can weaponize your very own crafted swords and use them in combat, making it the perfect complement to the original Sword Quest. It is finally time to pick up your second identity as an adventurer, and venture into the different exciting locations of Feludia and defeat unique bosses to claim all kinds of never-before-seen treasures! The "Adventure Mode" is only just the beginning. In the future, we plan to add new contents and make various improvements and game balance changes to Sword Quest at a much steadier pace. The next major update will include the basement to provide more crafting spaces and various pet features. ---- 12/22/2012 UPDATE!: Dear Sword Quest Fans: As many of you have already found out, The long-awaited "Adventure System" has been disabled. Unfortunately we found several network issues with this expansion immediately after we implemented it onto the live servers. We've taken down the "Adventure" part of the game temporarily so we can begin fixing these issues. Please understand that we are very serious and excited about delivering these new contents to everyone. Thank you for your patience. ---- 12/06/2012 UPDATE!: A recent change by Facebook is causing a loading problem in Sword Quest. As we came up with solutions, we decided to take the extra time to make sure that there will be no more breathing issues before we launch the long-awaited "Adventure" by the end of this year. We plan to bring your Sword Quest back tomorrow with the loading problem fixed. We apologize for any inconvenience, and thank you for your patience. Yes, the "Adventure" patch is almost here, and we can't wait to show you what we have in store for our fans!